What
by potatochip53
Summary: So, Castiel, Sam, and Dean are transported into the Avengers alternate universe as a prank by Gabriel. Except it backfires and Gabriel is thrown into the Avengers universe as well. Crowley also makes a few appearances more on the good side than bad because, well, everyone loves Crowley. Lucifer may make a few appearances but he won't change the plot too drastically. Let's Go!
1. Chapter 1

"SAM!" Dean called out loudly, "SAMMY!" "DEAN! Dean what is it. What happened?" Sam cried out worriedly as he skidded into the room. "Oh nothing," Dean replied nonchalantly, "I was just wondering if you would go out and get me some pie?" "DEAN! Come on I thought you were in trouble or being mauled by a demon or something." Sam was quite irritated at Dean for being such a brat. "OKAY, okay." Dean chortled, "Anyway, I think I found a hunt. There's been few disappearances out in a tiny town called Gallatin, Missouri. At least one witness from every crime scene reported seeing a man eating a chocolate bar or some type of candy a few minutes after each disappearance." "Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed, "Maybe we could catch him in some Holy Fire or at least talk to him. He has never really been hostile towards us before." "Well there was when he was the Trickster." Dean suggested, tone doubting. "That was when we were trying to kill him. Idiot."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

They exchanged remarks as they both exited the bunker and got into the Impala. In minutes they were speeding down the road. If you would've looked into the car as it sped past, you would've seen an annoyed, bitch-facing tall dude with long hair and a slightly shorter, male model looking dude in the drivers seat happily singing along to what could only be deciphered as Metallica. Halfway through the trip Dean forced Sam to stop at a restaurant to grab a cheeseburger for Dean and some rabbit food for Sam. Once they were satisfyingly full, Sam switched places with Dean, after a few threats of course. Dean was able to snag a few hours of sleep while Sam drove. 8 hours later, Sam was shaking Dean awake as they pulled into a motel parking lot. The motels name was the Angels Melody. Hah, very contradicting to the angels that they had actually met. Total dicks, other than Cas of course. Although even he can be dickish at times.

Speaking of Cas, he popped in shortly after Sam and Dean had settled in to the motel. "Jes- uh I mean, Damn Cas don't do that. You're gonna give me a heart attack" Dean breathed out, heart rate slightly risen. "I am sorry Dean. I do not wish for your heart to have an attack." Cas replied slowly. "Anyways, why are you here Cas? Not to be mean or anything, but you just kinda, you know, uh, popped in." Sam stuttered. "Well Sam," Cas answered, "I heard that Gabriel was sighted around here and I decided to accompany you on this case. I may be able to talk to Gabriel or convince him to join Team Free Will." "Well okay then." Dean answered, "Now lets hit the FBI badges."

Sam, Dean, and Castiel hopped into the Impala an Dean hit the gas, heading over to the latest crime scene. Once there, Dean and Sam jumped out and flashed their badges while Cas stayed in the Impala because, well, lets face it, Cas has absolutely no people skills whatsoever. Cas watched through the window as Dean and Sam questioned the police. Sam continues to question the head officer while Dean wandered around the disappearance scene looking for anything supernatural, or, more than likely, searching for clues that Gabriel had been there. Dean pulled out EMF but it was quickly deemed useless. Dean eventually went back over to Sam and motioned him back over to the Impala. The doors banged shut as Sam and Dean got back in the car. Dean reported that he had found a couple candy wrappers that the officers had dismissed as trash. Those wrappers were a sure sign that Gabriel had been here.

Sam hadn't really found much. He reported that a man around 5'8" with longerish brown hair and hazel eyes had been spotted a few minutes after each disappearance. "That sounds much like Gabriel's vessel." Cas said interestedly. "Ok, it's time to hit the books and do some research." Sam excitedly replied, eager to get some reading done. "Aw come on Sammy," Dean pouted disappointedly, "We just got here and we're already hitting the books. Can't we hit a bar first?" Sam sighed, "No Dean. If we go to a bar then you won't be back until noon the next day and I'll have a terrible hangover. Once we finish this case and find Gabriel we can go to a bar and you can drink as much as you want. Deal?" "Deal" replied Dean dejectedly. Leave it to Sam to ruin all the fun.

Dean drove back to the motel and everybody quickly either hit the computer or started skimming through books. After a bit of researching on the local police database, Sam finally found a clue as to where Gabriel's next victim would be. "It looks like he's grabbing victims around three miles apart. Each victim was in, oh. Each victim was in a local park. Interesting Gabriel. Very interesting." Sam paused for a second as he gleaned more juicy information and put his brain to work, "Looks like the next spot should be Tranquility Park in a few hours. Ok guys, let's roll." They all hopped into the Impala for what must have been the third time that day. "Time to get to work." Sam states while rubbing his hands together. "I am quite excited to find Gabriel," Cas duly says, "It will be quite nice to find a brother who won't stab me with an angel blade at the first open chance." "Aw man, Cas, Don't be like that. You still have us. Whether you like it or not, we are family. Family always sticks together, no matter what. Blood doesn't matter. Family are the people who never leave you side no matter how bad things get. You are stuck with us Cas. Too bad so sad. There's no going back now." Dean fiercely retorts. "Now come on man, you know I don't like chick flick moments." "Yes, Dean. I understand" Castiel quietly answers, but both brothers can see the small smile that hadn't been there before.

Dean pulls in to Tranquility Park which is surprisingly full for such a small town. Probably because all the other parks are closed and the people haven't even given it any thought that the parks are where people are being abducted. The Impala sat silently in wait with its passengers as the day grew old and night began to fall. Cas stayed awake as Sam began to doze and Deans eyes started to sag. Soon, there were only a few people left and Cas found it prudent to wake the brothers up to ensure that he didn't miss anything. After a while, night was fully upon them and that's when Gabriel appeared. White light flashed and a smaller man walked out. Team Free Will waited until Gabriel was only a few feet away from the lone woman left at the park, alone. Then, they sprang out and rushed Gabriel, hoping for the element of surprise. The element of surprise was there alright, just not on their side.

As Sam reached the woman, he jumped back in surprise as the woman suddenly flickered away. Sam turned and quickly stood beside Dean and Cas un-phased by the woman. Each person was aiming their own weapon skillfully at Gabriel. The Trickster/Archangel suddenly burst into a loud and bellowing bout of laughter. The two hunters and one angel just stare confusedly at the more powerful archangel. Eventually, Gabriel realizes he is the brunt of their stares and tries to siphon out the last of his laughter. "Ah. Sam, Dean, Cassie. How are you guys doing?" "Cut the crap Gabe," Dean growls, "What's up with all of the disappearances. Oh, and what about that disappearing lady. Where'd she go?" "Oh Dean-o, so clueless. Don't you understand. This is all a trap." Gabriel laughs joyously. "You guys have all fallen for it hook, line, and sinker." "Okaay, sooo. What's the trap?" Sam asks pointedly. "Guess you'll just have to find out then, won't you Sammy boy," Gabriel playfully replies. "Oh, and Cassie, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would've found me sooner. I thought you would've sensed that those disappearances were all just my holograms. I WAS a Trickster after all. Oh well, guess you'll have to work on that."

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Gabriel snapped his dumb little magic wielding fingers at the same time that they all lounged forward towards him. His face was shocked as if he figured that they would all have stayed still. Figures. Being a Trickster and hiding from his duties as an archangel would probably have that effect on him. They all three managed to grab onto Gabriel as the white angelic light flashed and overcame all three of them. Once the light dimmed and the temporary blindness wore off, Dean and Sam looked around in shock. They were in what seemed to be a large tower overlooking New York City. There was fancy furniture, flat screen TVs, and even a bar across the room that looked like it held every type of liquor known to man from wine to beer to vodka to rum. Sam was also looking around in shock. Cas quickly scanned the room much quicker than Sam or Dean and his eyes made contact with a group of people standing across the room, cautiously aiming their weapons toward Team Free Will and their plus one. "Sam, Dean, Gabriel." Cas called out quietly to get his friends' attention. "Holy Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

All Tony had wanted was a nice relaxing day with the team. No alien invasions, no HYDRA coming back to kill Cap, no Bucky coming back to haunt Cap, no Obadiah Stane set out to destroy Tony and take his business empire. Tony just wanted a normal day where he actually felt like a normal human. Well, normal millionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist that is part of one of the most powerful group of people in the world of course. Then everything just had to go awry. That is saying something. Tony had been kidnapped by terrorists, had a huge piece of metal implanted in his chest to keep him alive by stopping other metal from going into his heart, he's had his heart stop when his arc reactor was removed, and he's had what he thought was incurable palladium poisoning. If Tony was saying that things went awry, they went awry.

Four random guys just HAD to randomly appear in his tower. To add insult to injury, no alarms were set off and JARVIS didn't even recognize a problem. They also appeared in strange flash of majestically blinding white light. All four looked stunned. Tony and his team, (Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor) took this moment to observe the men while they were still momentarily stunned. The shortest guy, around 5'8" looked even more shell shocked than the other guys. He had longish brown hair with hazel eyes. His eyes seemed to be glowing slightly as if the flash of light had come from him. The weird looking accountant guy with the trench coat was an odd ball. He had icy blue calculating eyes and brown hair that stood up in tufts. The next guy was the male model type. He was around 6'1" with spiky blonde hair and a crazy look in his eyes. As he surveyed the group, they all had that look, as if they were battle worn soldiers that had seen everything and more. The last guy was huge. He was like 6'4" with long shoulder length hair and a smart look in his eyes.

By this time the trench coat one had started to regain his senses and his eyes roamed the room, quickly locking onto the Avengers with their weapons. "Sam, Dean, Gabriel." He spoke in a low raspy voice that sounded weary and tired. Who were these people? Like they were struck by lightning, the group suddenly thrust into action. Each pulling a weapon from what seemed like nowhere, except for the short one. Trench Coat pulled out a blade that reminded Tony of an ice pick. Model pulled out a white handled pistol with the letters DW carved into the side. The giant pulled out a knife which had strange runes carved into the side. The short one just stood, poised and ready for battle. "Gabriel," Trench Coat hissed out, "Grab your blade. "Sorry Cassie," the short guy who was apparently named Gabriel replied nervously, "Uh, Raphael's kinda been gunning me down by numbers and the uh, blade didn't really help. I stuck with my pow-" Gabriel's mouth was quickly covered by Giant.

The Avengers and the four strange men just stood, staring each other down until somebody made a move. Finally, Steve coughed and the tension in the room started to drain. "So uh, where are you guys from?" Trench Coat started to speak but Model interrupted, "Cas, don't." He then spoke directly to them, "How do we know you aren't demons and Gabriel here managed to send us to an odd version of Hell?" "Uh, I don't know what you mean by demons," Tony spoke up, voice strong, "you are in Avengers Tower in New York City." "What year is it?" Giant spoke curiously. "It's uh, 2016." replied Bruce nervously, shifting on his feet. "Gabriel," this time it was the Mode that hissed. "Where the hell did you send us to?" "Ah come on Dean-o," Gabriel nervously answered, "It was supposed to just be a prank y'know? Once a Trickster always a Trickster." Gabriel laughed nervously. "Who are you guys?" the giant asked, cocking his head to the side. Huh, out of the people, the beefiest one is the least intimidating. "Uh, I'm Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. This is Steve Rogers, Captain America, Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, The Hulk, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and Thor Odinson, well, Thor." Tony said loudly, voice only wavering slightly.

"You mean from the comic books?" Dean-o, or more likely, Dean, spoke up. "I don't know what you mean by comic books, we are real." Clint concluded confusedly. "Anyways, we told you everything you asked, you owe us some answers." Natasha said firmly, leaving room for no argument. They four men conversed quickly. The Avengers listened closely, although the conversation made no sense. "Should we?" "I mean I don't know." "What do you say Cas?" "I do not know Sam. I sense that one of them is not human. A few others have special items in their DNA." "Hey guys, come on. Don't I get a say." "Shut up Gabriel. You're the person who got us into this whole thing in the first place." Their conversation ended and Dean stepped forward. "I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," he gestured to the gentle giant. "These are our friends Castiel," he gestured to Trench Coat, "and Gabriel." He glared slightly at Gabriel.

"Ok, where are you from?. No, actually, how can you sense that we aren't human and how did you even get in here?" Steve asked, going into leader mode. "Uhm, well.," Sam started out, "You probably wouldn't believe us." "Try me" Tony retorted. "I am actually archangel Gabriel, Messenger of God." "Gabriel!" Castiel hissed out yet again. The whole team just stared at Gabriel, looking at him like he was crazy. "This is my brother Castiel, Angel of Thursday." "GABRIEL!" This time the whole group yelled at Gabriel, obviously angry that Gabriel was revealing who, or at least who they THOUGHT they were. "Okay then guys. Lets just get you to the hospital." Steve spoke calmingly as if they were children. "See guys, they don't even believe us." Gabriel triumphantly said. "They think we're crazy." "Yea Gabriel, that's what most people think when they find out who we are." Sam replied carefully. As Tony took a closer look, he realized that Sam was starting to sweat and his eyes were dilating. "Hey is uh, gentle giant over there okay?" Tony asked, raising his voice to be heard.

"Sam. Sammy," Deans voice was quiet as he somehow managed to question Sam without saying anything other than his name. Sam tried to respond but promptly dropped to the ground and starting seizing. The Avengers rushed forward to help but Castiel pointed the knife towards them. "Do not approach Sam," he spoke calmly, "You have no idea what is happening." The Avengers began to realize that these men were part of something much bigger. Sam kept seizing and the Avengers could just hear his voice chanting, "Lucifer. The Cage. Dean the Cage. He's back. I can't stop him. Hell Dean, HELL." The Avengers were staring with wide eyes as they had no idea what was happening in the slightest. "GABRIEL!" Dean shouted, "You want a chance to redeem yourself, this is it. Repair the wall in his head. Erase the memories of Hell. Cas couldn't but maybe you can. I don't care what you do, just heal Sam." The Avengers watched in awe as Gabriel began to walk over. Even Natasha's mouth was slightly open.

Gabriel slowly kneeled down and placed his hands on Sam's forehead. His eyes began to glow white and the Avengers finally realized that these people were involved in something huge. "Dean," Gabriel cried out, "I can't. The wall has crumbled, there is nothing left. There is nothing to repair. The memories of the Cage are coming full force. He's being overcome." The avengers were all but forgotten as Castiel dropped his blade and ran over. "Dean" he spoke quietly as to not to frighten Dean, "There may be a spell. We could force the memories to physically manifest themselves. That way, we could see what Sam sees and help him through it, take some of the pain away." Tony and everybody else's eyes widened. They would be able to see in this kid's mind? Cool! If only they knew. "What do we need Cas? NOW! Sam is dying!" Dean was on the verge of screaming. "Okay. First we need a bowl." Cas spoke calmly and turned his eyes to the Avengers, calculating. "Bowl, now!" He spoke in such a tone that it had the Avengers scrambling to comply.

Bruce tossed a bowl towards Cas and everybody watched curiously as Cas began naming off ingredients, some of which were very confusing. "Firstly, we will need rosemary, secondly, the skull of a lamb, an two angel feathers from different angels, and lastly, an angels blood needs to be used to draw in Enochian. The same phrase must be repeated and once that is completed, we will be able to see Sam's memories." Clint, finally realizing the urgency of the situation, scrambled off and was back within two seconds with a jar of rosemary. "Gabriel, lamb skull now." The Avengers watched as Gabriel disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with the skull. Cas crushed the skull and threw it in with the rosemary. "CAS HURRY" Dean cried out, "I think we're starting to lose him. "Gabriel manifest your wings." Castiel spoke with deadly sincerity. "But Cas, seeing our wings is like seeing a human vulnerable." " Gabriel, NOW! Sam will die if we do not do this." Gabriel gave in and the Avengers gasped as two huge golden wings suddenly made themselves visible on Gabriel's back.

Cas quickly plucked a feather and threw it in. Gabriel's wings disappeared and his eyes traveled to Cas, a smug look in them. "Your turn Cassie!" Gabriel sang. Castiel's eyes turned nervous for the first time in hundreds of years. Beautiful black wings with blues and greens mixed in appeared behind him. Gabriel plucked a feather much to Cas's dismay and threw it in." Castiel quickly skidded back to grab his blade off the floor and sliced his arm open. Bruce watched with interest as white light along with blood began to pour out. Cas started tracing symbols under the bowl and stood up to chant. "It ma mae sera pa kay fuilah ah mae." Suddenly, the air around them turned cold and fire was everywhere. Dean saw Sam in a corner and everybody raced toward him. Sam was on fire, screaming. "LUCIFER. STOP!" He screamed out and pointed behind them. They saw a man. He had blonde hair and his face was littered with what looked like holes. "I'm Lucifer." he greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Sammy's Hell! I would've thought Dean, that since he made such a huge sacrifice, you would've looked for a way to get him out harder. He spent a year in the Cage, with me. He spent a year seeing nothing but blood and fire."


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy Shit." Clint was in shock. These four random guys appeared in the tower with absolutely no explanation. Two of them have wings. Apparently the large one has been to Hell or maybe he just has some very extreme nightmares. Who are these guys? Clint would usually just attack intruders without a second thought, but something about the vibe that these guys gave off made him stay back. The air around them screamed death, destruction, and depression. The three D's. Hah. D's. Come on Clint focus, this is important.

Fire surrounded them. It was just like Hell was told to be like in the Bible. Just what kind of spell did these people try and cast? More importantly, did it actually work? Once realizing the gravity of where he was, Clint decided he'd like to stick with these guys who, seemingly knew what was happening. This led him to run with them, and the rest of the Avengers, towards that giant guy who's name is apparently Sam. Dan, was that his name? Dan, Douche, Drake. Dean! His name was Dean. Dean reached Sam first and carefully bent down. Cas and Gabe were close seconds with the Avengers lagging a bit behind.

A voice was heard bubbling up behind them. The guy was blonde with a weary face. It seemed like this guy had seen a lot of stuff. Clint observed the weird hole looking things on his face and the decidedly excited gleam in his eyes. "Dean! How nice of you to come back. Miss Hell already? Weather's nice this time of year. Oh! I have news! Remember when you left Sammy boy in that mental hospital? I figured out I have Narcissistic Personality Disorder. That's when a person has an inflated sense of self importance!" The guy kept rambling on and Clint decided that he had had enough of this fake Hell and really wanted to get back to the Tower and snag a much needed nap. "HEY! Buckaroo, I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but come on man, I just want to sleep." The guy paused for a second, "Oh. Death is the eternal sleep. Maybe you'll come here. I'd love to see you." Clint gave him a confused look, "Dude. Who the hell are you and what's with the creepy metaphors?" Mr. Holey-Face perked up, "Where are my manners? Satan at your service." Clint rolled his eyes, "Satan. Really?" The guy looked bored, "Satan, Lucifer, the Morning Star. I have many names. Use whichever you prefer."

"Interesting," Clint replied jokingly, "If you're the Devil, prove it." The Avengers agreed with Clint, all of them looking quite bored with the 'show' being put on. It was at this point that Gabriel noticed their conversation and quickly stalked over. "Hey, Luci. Long time no see." Gabriel said nervously. "Ok guys, move back. Slowly back away from the Devil." The Avengers held their ground, unimpressed. "Ah, Gabriel. Last time I saw you, you were dead with a knife in your stomach. Body cold and broken on the floor with wings burnt into the surroundings. What changed?" The team looked at each other, confused. Did this guy really die? Nah, he couldn't have. People, birds, angels or whatever don't come back from the dead. Nothing ever does. Except for Coulson and his alien blood or something odd of the sort.

"Just like you said big bro, I learned all my tricks from you. Did you forget? It took me weeks to plan everything, and at least a month just to get the wings right. Now, why don't we just leave the puny mortals alone and keep this between us?" Gabriel suggested. "Normally Gabe, I would disobey you and destroy you all where you stand because, well, hellooo, Satan here. The incarnation of evil. But I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the cage and I'm sick of Michael whining. I'll make you a deal. Pull me out of Sam's memories and therefore the cage, and I'll stop haunting his head. I'll even add the bonus of not destroying you or wreaking havoc in the world. I want out."

"Careful what you wish for," Gabriel warned, "If I let you out, who knows what will happen. All hunters will be after you and I expect a no killing humans rule." Lucifer actually managed to look thoughtful for a second. "Oh but Gabe. Poor, innocent, unknowing Gabe. Have you any idea where you are or what universe you are in?"

"What do you mean by 'universe'?

"You had to have realized that this isn't home. This isn't our world. Remember when you sent Gigantor and squirrel over there to TV land? Alternate Universe. Same thing's happening here. And before you ask, no. You won't be able to just 'zap' out of here. Alternate universe problems. Magic, angels, me, hunters. They don't exist here. Capisce?"

"Well if angels don't exist, then why do I still have my wings? Hmm? What about the spell to reveal Sam's memories? What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh don't tell me you really are that thick Gabriel. I thought you'd progressed. It's because of ME. I am the second most powerful being in the universe. Second to God and tied with Michael. Now the Raph is gone, Michael is the only one that even comes close to matching my power. I allowed the spell to work. I allowed your wings to stay and be able to manifest themselves. God is gone. Get it? He has left us. Nobody, not even Joshua, has heard from him in years. The chances of him helping you guys or more importantly, me, are slim to nothing. I am your only hope. Get me out of this Cage and then we can talk. Just think, there is nobody else. No angels or hunters to call out to for help. All angels are in the next universe over. Angel radio will only work between you and little Cassie here. Cell phones won't work. If you can't get a signal in the desert, why would it work over universes? Can't call Bobby, Jody, Garth, Crowley. Now that all of the explaining is over with, lets strike a deal. I want out of this sad excuse of a Cage and you want back to your universe. I get it. Call it a done deal. All you have to do is let me out."

Gabriel's face mirrored one of a philosopher as he was deep in thought. By this time, Dean had Cas had wondered over with Sam between them, leaning heavily on their shoulders. As long as Lucifer was occupied, Sam wasn't being endlessly tortured by memories of his short stay in the Cage. "Oh come on Gabe, we aren't really going to agree with him, right? I mean, he's the Devil. He tortured me and Sam, actually killed Cas once, and tried to kill you with an angel blade to the stomach. You can't seriously be considering this." Dean voiced his displeasure. Cas jumped in with his logically sound perspective, "Dean. If my brother is right, there is no way back. We have to free him. If we should not, we shall be stuck here for eternity." "Gee Cas, way to raise the atmosphere." Dean muttered disappointedly. "This is the only way guys." Sam quietly strained out, "I don't care what he's done before. I'm not saying we should forget. Lets give him a chance. I mean, he wants to get out of the Cage just as much as we want to leave right? So he basically can't screw us over or back he goes."

"We will let you out" Dean stated. Lucifer's eyes gleamed with excitement. "On one condition." His eyes dulled a bit. "Oh great, what is it? Did you just happen to bring Enochian covered chains? Are you expecting me to be muzzled the whole time? Am I supposed to be your slave?" The group glanced at each other because, lets face it, those were all great ideas. Too bad they left all torture devices at home safely in the bunker. "The condition," Dean stated slowly, drawing it out suspensfully, "The condition is," everybody leaned forward to make sure that no word went amiss. "The condition is that Michael comes out too."


	4. Chapter 4

"The condition is that Michael comes out too." The Avengers looked at each other confused. Who was Michael? Steve then voiced their questions and concerns, "Who is Michael? Are you talking about Archangel Michael?" Steve figured that since 'apparently' that was Archangel Gabriel and The Devil, why would Michael be such a stretch? But Steve was pointedly ignored by Lucifer voicing his concerns. "What!," Lucifer cried out, "The whole reason I want out is to get away from brother dearest, not go on some sort of messed up family vacation!" Dean just looked smug, "Those are the conditions Lucifer. Either both you and Michael come out or nobody comes out. Besides, I'm sure Michael would jump at the chance to get out of this place. God knows I would. Nothing better than good ol' reality, the place where the air doesn't smell like decomposing bodies and it actually rains once in awhile." Lucifer still looked put out, "How do you know Michael won't kill you the second we get out of here?" he questioned, trying to find a loop hole. "Well," Dean responded sarcastically, "Mikey probably hates this place for one. We could just send him back here. Plus, he most likely wants to get back to the Silver City and to pull that off, he needs to be in the next universe over."

It was at that moment that Tony decided he had had enough of these weird hunter, soldier, satanic people. "Hey you.. you devil people!" "Oh honey, I'm the only devil thing around here." Lucifer purred. Tony just took a slight step back and continued questioning, "Who are you people? First, you somehow manage to randomly appear in my tower with a world-class security system. Then you proceed to apparently 'cast a spell' and suddenly we're in this weird place! Who the hell even is Mr. I-Am-Satan over here? And more importantly, how did you do everything you just did?" Tony took a deep breath after he had successfully rattled off all of the questions stewing in his genius brain.

Everybody just kind of stared at him for a second until the Avengers moved behind him and quickly took his side demanding for all of their questions to be answered. The group of satanic models just stood there looking confused. "We told you our names," Sam spoke up. "Yea, but am I really supposed to believe that guy is Satan?" Clint deadpanned. Blondie just kind of stood there then suddenly, thousands of scream erupted from every direction. They were all tortured, the sound of somebody being murdered played over and over again except it was millions of scream all at once. The agony was unbearable. Then, the screams stopped seconds later and eyes were drawn to Lucifer, who looked cheerful as ever. "Did you like that? The screams of the damned always cheer up demons when they're feeling down." Steps were slowly taken away from the demented man who call himself, (and probably was after that display if the Avengers were to be honest with themselves) Lucifer.

Sam glared at Lucifer, his strength beginning to regain. "Was that really necessary?" Sam asked coldly, "You're supposed to use your powers to get us out of here anyway." Lucifer stopped for a second, "Oh well," he sighed, obviously not sorry, "Guess, I just forgot then!" The Avengers were quiet as they watched everything play out, still a bit stunned by the screams of agony. Maybe it would be better if they just stayed out of the way and eavesdropped, silently collecting bits of information. These people were obviously not used to meeting new people because their conversations weren't quiet and they didn't seem to care about the bigger group of people listening in. Natasha had already cataloged a multitude of useful tidbits of info. The two tallest men were obviously seasoned warriors. The way they held themselves to constantly have each others backs. Plus they were skilled with their weapons, and they both had a multitude of scars. The slightly haunted looks in their eyes suggested things that were unable to be unseen. Judging be how they weren't phased by the screams, these people had been through some serious shit.

The two shorter guys were harder to read. They had no scars, the trench coat one, Castiel, wielded his weapon as though it were part of him. Gabriel just kind of stood there, examining surroundings. Although it had went unnoticed before these two gave off an aura of pure power, Gabriel's was noticeably larger than Castiel's. Satan looked, well, not really that Satanic of Natasha were to be honest with herself. Other than the weird holy look of his face, he looked like a basic human. He had ripped blue jeans and a leather jacket on. Not really Satan-esque. They had also mentioned a Michael, which, Natasha infered, was probably Archangel Michael if Steve was correct.

Seemingly reading her mind, Dean spoke up. "I really want to get out of here. Where's Michael?" Lucifer actually took a moment to look sheepish. "Lucifer," Dean said slowly, "You are not getting out of here without Michael, now where is he?" "Wellll," Lucifer drew out, "I got bored and Michael was annoying me soo..." Michael was just as powerful as Lucifer, so he couldn't be dead, the angels would've felt it. He was probably just hanging upside down somewhere. Dean came up with an idea because searching the Cage would take way too long and he really wanted some whiskey and a burger. "Hey Sammy, why don't you just imagine Michael. I mean, we're in the Cage so, wouldn't that work?" Dean asked hopefully. Sam took a second and closed his eyes, concentrating. He opened them a moment later and nothing happened. Then Michael appeared in the form of a dark haired man that probably could've rivaled Dean in looks. Except Michael was thrashing his huge silvery wings through the air as what looked like little black dots harassed him. "Lucifer call... whatever those things are off," Sam commanded. Lucifer pouted but the black things disappeared and Michael stood up to his full height. Michael quickly made his wings disappear after he caught sight of the mortals, a look akin to surprise plastered across his features.

Steve looked in awe. This was Archangel Michael, the second most powerful being in the universe. Second to only God himself! Michael spoke in the voice of a model, though he had dulled it down with unamusement, "Lucifer. Sam. Dean. Castiel." His eyes widened a bit when they landed on Gabriel, "Gabriel, I thought you were dead." "Yea,yea bro it's actually a funny stor-" Gabriel was cut off by Dean. "If it's all the same to you guys, I'd like to get out of here now."


End file.
